Gear Turns Her Down
8/26/2011 09:03 AM Back To 2011 Logs Nitrogear Slipstream (Flight Plains) --- Slipstream is at the Flight Plains, but she isn't flying like other seekers above her. Instead she is observing them intently. This would be her group of newbies that she's been training for awhile now. She comms Nitrogear to come to the plains as she watches the group do their close formation work. Nitrogear idly takes up Slipstream's wing, "Comrade? It has been far too long since we last talked. How are things with you?" Nitrogear replies. He looks on as well at the other seekers flying overhead in their various formations. Slipstream looks over to Nitrogear and smiles slightly to him, "Good cycle, thank you for coming so quickly. Things are complicated, but well all considering." she turns her gaze back toward the group above, "Delta four." she comms to them, then continues, "I asked you here for a reason, Nitrogear." Nitrogear acknowledges Slipstream, "Of course, Comrade. I was not busy. Complicated like how? Was it that Trine shakeup? Or something different?" Nitrogear looks on as the formation moves into Delta four. "Looks like these cadets are starting to shape up, they must have a good teacher." Nitrogear says with both fact and compliment. "But enough with that. What did you need, Comrade?" Slipstream's wings shift slightly behind her, but not enough that they'd bump into the mech. "As in my new duties and responsibilities complicated. Nothing I cannot handle, thankfully." then a pause as she comms, "Let's see a loop in that formation." then addresses Nitrogear again, "I require a trine to be part of the escort for Stormfront. I believe you would be an excellent addition. However, you will have to take escort training with me and my other chosen with Stormfront watching. It will not be easy training either." Nitrogear replies, "That is good, Comrade. Good to hear you taking on additional responsibility. That is something I need to do as well. Why does Comrade Stormfront need an escort though? He is well enough armed, unless he transporting us somewhere?" Nitrogear asks. "As for the training, I am always up for a challenge, Comrade. For the glory of the Decepticon Empire." Nitrogear states factually. Slipstream explains, "Stormfront requires escort because he is slower than us seekers but he is capable of carrying ordinance that we cannot, which makes him an excellent bomber. He is indeed well armored, but needs escort to keep him a minimally damaged as is possible. Escorts will take on attackers that shoot at him, including installations of anti-aircraft weaponry and snipers." then a comm, "Very good. Take a short break for refuel." then she turns to fully look toward the mech, extending her hand to him, "Then is that a yes?" Nitrogear grins. "Haha, snipers. They hold nothing against my skill with the sniper rifle." Nitrogear holds up a hand in the shape of a gun, then recoils it up with a 'pew' sound. "My only concern with agreeing is that my skill with that weapon would diminish in favor of the automatic rifle or heavier ordinance, Comrade." Nitrogear says, explaining his concerns. "Who else have you chosen for your trine, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks. Slipstream shakes her head a bit at Nitrogear, smiling slightly. "Cute. Your skills as a sharp shooter while in seeker form will be what I need for this trine." she notes, keeping her hand out still as if expecting him to shake it. "I spoke with a couple others, but I need the one to do the escort training with me as Stormfront observes to see how she would work out. The other I spoke with.. hasn't worked out as I expected." Nitrogear vents softly. "I am sorry, Comrade. My scheduling these cycles is very tough, and I almost never see Comrade Stormfront. So it would be next to impossible for us to demonstrate our skills together for him. Please understand, Comrade, this is nothing against you. I would like nothing more than to come on this mission and have the opportunity to use the rank I've earned for the glory of the Empire." Slipstream inclines her head in understanding, though the disappointment is clearly displayed upon her wings as they shift behind her. "Thank you for your honesty, Nitrogear." then turns to focus on the newbies, "Break is over. We are going to do our ground work now." Nitrogear looks disappointed as well. "Come on, Comrade. Let's take a break from training these new seekers. I am sorry for turning you down, truly I am, Comrade." Nitrogear suddenly takes your hand and turns his optics towards you. "I bet nothing I say will cheer you up, will it, Comrade?" Slipstream shakes her head at the mech. "This is my new duty Nitrogear, I will not allow these green cadets to leave here without their training for the cycle. Afterward, I have to report to the simulation room for some more escort training. You are not the only one with a tough schedule." she notes. Then she glances down at the hand he just took. "I'll get over it Nitrogear. You are not the only seeker in this army." Nitrogear lets go of Slipstream's hand he took in an effort to cheer her up. He looks sullen, defeated. But every word Slipstream told him is true. He can do nothing more than to accept the answer he gave Slipstream, and it's too late to take back his answer. Slag. That's all Nitrogear can think, as he draws a complete blank on what to say next. The silence does all the talking for him. Slipstream vents softly and tells him, "If things change for you, then I hope you know you can approach me and ask for a place in the escort. Perhaps not in my trine, but still a part of the group." "Thanks, Comrade." Nitrogear says before turning around, looking like he's ready to head back towards Polyhex. "And I am truly sorry. Forgive me." Nitrogear parts with just those two words, in hopes that Slipstream will. Slipstream nods to that, "Nothing to forgive Nitrogear, we cannot help our schedules. Just know we can still be friends despite this situation." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nitrogear's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs